1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting structure of an electric wire and an electronic-component incorporating unit incorporating an electronic component.
2. Related Art
As the case may be, various sensors mounted in e.g. a motor vehicle are supplied, through an electric wire, with noise conducted from a noise source having a high frequency component such as a phone or wiper motor, external noise from a neon sign or induction noise. This leads to a problem of occurrence of malfunction. Conventionally, in order to eliminate these noises, it has been proposed that a noise preventing tool or element incorporating unit as disclosed in the following JP-A-2-295199 and JP-A-2006-109587 is provided in the middle of the electric wire.
The technique disclosed in the following JP-A-2-295199 is the noise preventing tool. This noise preventing tool is provided with an upper resin cover and a lower resin cover which accommodate the middle of the electric wire so as to overlie it. In the lower resin cover, a conductor is formed by plating. At the one end of the conductor, a crimping blade for crimping the middle of the electric wire is provided to protrude from the bottom (inner face) of the lower resin cover. A chip-type capacitor is attached to the middle of the conductor. The chip-type capacitor is fixed by plating the conductor. Namely, the chip-type capacitor can be fixed only by plating. The other end of the conductor is formed to extend to the outer surface of the lower resin cover through a through-hole of the lower resin cover. Specifically, the other end of the conductor is formed on the entire surface of a securing clip provided on the outer surface of the lower resin cover. The noise preventing tool is designed to permit body grounding when the securing clip is secured to a vehicle body.
The technique disclosed in the following JP-A-2006-109587 is a connecting structure of the electric wire and an element incorporating unit. An insulating unit-internal resin cover is provided to partition an internal space between upper and lower covers into an electric wire accommodating space and an element accommodating space. In addition, in the middle of the electric wire, an electric-wire side terminal communicating with the conductor is provided. In this state, if the middle of the electric wire is arranged on the side of the electric wire accommodating space, the electric wire side terminal is inserted into the element accommodating space from the electric wire accommodating space through a terminal inserting hole formed in the unit-internal resin cover and connected to a circuit including the element on the side of the element accommodating space.
Meanwhile, the noise preventing tool according to the related art has a problem that if external force is applied to the electric wire, the crimped portion will come off. Namely, the noise preventing tool has a problem that the portion relative to electric connection is short of strength.
On the other hand, the connecting structure according to the related art gives rise to no problem even if external force is applied to the electric wire, and so can cancel shortage in strength. However, since this connecting structure is a structure in which the covers and electric wire are assembled separately, it has problems of poor operability, and fears of occurrence of catching of the electric wire and occurrence of damaging/curving of the electric-wire side terminal.